


Determination and perseverance

by SugarBonBon



Category: Underswap (Undertale AU), Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Female Reader, Might be kisses who knows, No Smut, i might finish it, please have mercy I suck at this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-06-07 21:11:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6824344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugarBonBon/pseuds/SugarBonBon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The human falls down a hole... and find themselves in quite a pickle. when they fall down they see a odd looking creature, what have they gotten into?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The fall

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic so please don't hate, i don't write so much so my writing might be kinda raw? i'm sorry, spare me :c  
> I accept reviews and comments :3

I woke up thinking it was gonna be a normal day,but not today. today I had to go on a school trip to Mt.Ebott. I usually hate mountains and cause of the low oxygen which made me more dizzy than usual, and my ears having clouds in them cause of the altitude. I hate being in the Mountains especially when its summer, it gets so hot. I absolutely hate these school events we have to go on, and if we don’t go we get a no attendance mark which sucks, luckily I had my friends Natalie and Victoria to accompany me to the mountain. I love being with my friends, Natalie was such a worrywart at times and Victoria was very shy to strangers but when you got to know her, she was a beast. Oh well at least I get to be with my friends on the trip

Treading up the mountain was hard, one step after the other, feeling hotter and hotter as we went on. The whole class was fatigued when we reached our destination, Natalie and Victoria was so fatigued they collapsed on the ground when we got here and me with them. When we had rested a bit we found a spot with less people around since we liked to be alone with just us around. You could say I liked to be alone sometimes just by myself thinking about problems and ideas. Sometimes I share those problems with Natalie and Victoria. I didn’t always share my problems with Natalie cause she’s such a worrywart but with Victoria she was always supportive, but Natalie had other positive traits such as being like a mother to me even though we’re the same age.

It was now free period, we could go where we wanted to as long as we were careful not to fall. Me, Victoria and Natalie had a race who could run into the cave the fastest, I run as fast as I could into the cave, and when I got into the cave it was dark, very dark. I couldn’t see anything until I heard victoria scream my name ‘’Y/N!’’ and with that I was falling. I couldn’t fathom what was happening in my mind, it was all a rush, I was suddenly falling. I asked myself why I was so stupid to take the bet me and my friends made to run into the cave, I mean that’s probably stupid, there could’ve been a bear resting there or a mountain jaguar, at least I could’ve survived a bear or jaguar if I was lucky. My mind suddenly went to black, it was all fading. Dark darker yet darker.

I suddenly felt a hit on my back, it was painful. I couldn’t move my body or open my eyes, I didn’t know where I was. The ground felt soft and smelled of flowers. After 1-3 minutes had passed I mustered my strength and tried to open my eyes and move, I was able to sit up and when I opened my eyes I saw a Dog…. Cat … with four ears? Is that even possible? I mean I have seen a lot of bizarre things but this one takes the cake.The Dogcat had luscious long hair and a fancy looking suit. The dogcat looked…thrilled when it saw me? And it spoke to me  
Temmie: ‘’Golly! You must be new to the underground! I’m Temmie! Temmie the Tem!’’  
I couldn’t say anything, I was stricken with shock so I could only whisper  
Y/N: ‘’W-What?’’  
Temmie: ‘’I better teach you the rules we got down here! It’s only polite to teach new friends how it works in the underground!’’  
W-Wait what underground? How far did I fall? And I should be dead if I fell that far… I have so many questions, how did I survive? How can a cat/dog speak and the most important one, how do I get home? I asked all these questions in my mind when suddenly I felt a pull, it all went dark and I was scared. I had a floating heart in front of me, it was glowing magenta. When the Tem spoke it had a very sweet voice but I could tell something was wrong.  
Temmie: ‘’That magenta looking heart is your soul! Yayaya! A soul needs lv to grow! Just like a tem! What is lv? Well lv stands for love of course! You do want some love, yes?’’  
Y/N: ‘’I guess? Love is a good thing in here right? How do you receive this love?’’  
Temmie: ‘’Simple, run into these Temmie flakes with your soul and you’ll receive a lot of love! Yayaya!’’

I obeyed the Tem and ran to the Temmie flakes, when suddenly I felt a sharp pain, this pain was indescribable, it felt like I was on fire! I only had 1 hp left whatever that stands for, suddenly I was surrounded by these ‘’Temmie flakes’’ and I could do nothing to stop it, I am doomed!

Temmie: ‘’You fool!! How can anyone give up on such an opportunity! Now I can have your soul and exit this damn underground and enslave the humans! YAYAYA!’’

When Temmie was about to strike, a white flame smacked the tem across the face, it was a cow.. goat? Yes definitely a goat person. It had blonde hair and a beard. Huh weird, a goat having blonde hair and white fur. the goat also had long horns. The goat spoke to me when the tem had retreated.

Asgore: ‘’My child, are you hurt?’’  
Y/N: ‘’N…No th…thanks for helping me’’  
Asgore: ‘’My child it is not safe here, come with me’’  
Y/N: ‘’Um….you won’t harm me will you? Like the other monster?’’  
Asgore: ‘’No, no my child I will not and my name is Asgore, what is yours?’’  
Y/N: ‘’Oh, I..Its Y/N, nice to meet you Asgore!’’

The Goat monster held my hands while solving the puzzles, I also got to know this place was called The ruins and we Humans had banished monsters in this underground. I felt bad, why would we do such a thing? I mean yeah I almost got dead by a tem but that does not mean all monsters are alike. Asgore could tell I felt upset when he told me about the magic barrier, so he quickly changed the subject and asked me how I fell down, and of course I had to tell him how stupid and dumb I was running in that cave for a stupid bet, luckily he laughed it off , it was kinda funny in a sene. Suddenly Asgore said that he had to go and ask me to walk the road by myself, and when I got to the end I saw him behind a pillar, I chuckled a bit and pretended I didn’t see him. He told me this was a test of independence, though I don’t think that represents independence but nonetheless I felt accomplished. Asgore told me to wait in this room cause he had something to do, and of course being the curious little kid I was, I did not listen. I encountered a lot of monsters but they were funny and cute, I even flirted with a frog monster! I found a red silken bow to have on my head, it was really cute and I wondered why someone left it there. Asgore had given me a mobile phone and he called me to ask me what kind of flavor I liked ‘’cinnamon or butterscotch?’’ he said, I answered with a cinnamon. Oh how I love cinnamon, but I told Asgore I don’t mind butterscotch. When I got to the end of the ruins a warm and home looking building was in front of me, I saw Asgore running towards me with a worried face, before I could say anything he said  
Asgore: ‘’How did you get here? Did I not tell you to wait? Oh no matter you are safe and sound now, I should have not taken so long, come inside I have baked a cinnamon butterscotch pie to you’’  
When I stepped inside a peaceful aura surrounded the rooms and a faint cinnamon smell coming from the kitchen, but I was exhausted from all the monster encounters and Asgore showed me a room where I would be staying. I went to take a nap, thinking about getting home to my family and friends. I hope they don’t worry too much, I pondered til I was asleep.

You are filled with determination and perseverance.


	2. Asgore's proving test

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The human has now rested up a bit and now they need to find a way to exit the ruins, even if they liked to stay there. the human didn't wanna leave asgore but they had to get back to family and friends. they also meet a certain skeleton brothers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My second chapter, yay! i think i have improved a bit :3 feel free to leave kudos and comments! :D

When I woke up, I could smell a familiar smell. I stood up from my bed and saw the cinnamon butterscotch pie. Oh how delicious it looked, my stomach was aching for the pie, and with that I sat down in the bed with the cinnamon butterscotch pie in my lap. It was gone in matter of minutes. When I was finished with the pie I lied down in the bed thinking of my family and friends, they must be wondering where I am, and especially my friends, they saw me fall down that deep hole. They must think I’m a goner. But I will not be dragged down that easily, I will find a way back home, back to my loved ones.

 

I exited the guest room to ask Asgore how I could return home, if there even was a way but I would do anything to get there. When I got into the living room I saw Asgore reading a book called 101 facts about… snails? Ew I hate snails they’re too slimy and they leave a messy trail behind them when they scoot away.

 

Asgore: ‘’My child, want me to read you 101 facts about snails?’’

Y/N: ‘’Ehm… Sure shoot some facts’’

Asgore: ‘’Did you know snails has vision but cannot actually hear?  They are deaf’’

Y/N: ‘’Interesting… I also heard that snails are nocturnal..’’

Asgore: ‘’Oh, my child you are very clever, I am so proud of you’’

 

I didn’t wanna ask him about how to exit the ruins cause I knew it would make him sad and he was so happy when we talked about snails facts. Even though I hated snails I found them quite interesting at times. Well better now than later to ask I guess..

 

Y/N: ‘’Um…. Asgore could I ask you a question?’’

Asgore: ‘’Sure my child, go ahead’’

Y/N: ‘’How do I exit the ruins?’’

Asgore: ‘’… Wait here my child, I have to go something urgent now… I’ll come back and we can finish that cinnamon butterscotch pie’’

 

He said that last line with a pained smile. What was he going to do? Should I follow him? As the curious little kid I am, I sneaked behind him without him noticing me, and he went down stairs. What was down there? Was there an exit I could enter? If so… I will not let anyone stop me from going. I felt my heart burning with determination. I am going home even if I liked being here. I went down the stairs, it was dark but lighten up enough to see, the walls was purple just like the rest of the ruins. When I arrived at the end I saw Asgore standing there with white fireballs in hand. He whispered ‘’Go back my child, it will soon be done’’ I could not turn back now, I was so close to an exit. ‘’I can’t let you do this, Asgore!’’ I said in a rough tone. Asgore had such a pained look on his face. ‘’Prove it to me! Prove to me that you are strong enough to face the other monsters beyond this door!’’ Asgore yelled and before I could react the same dark battle arena began showing up just like it had with Temmie. ‘’Asgore, I don’t wanna hurt you! I just wanna go home! To my family and friends!’’. Asgore remained silent and sent flying fireballs at me, I had a hard time dodging all of them. One fireball hit me right in knee. ‘’I once used to be an adventurer just like you, before I got a fireball in my knee’’ I thought and held back a smile. I know its ridiculous to think about jokes when you’re in a serious battle but I’ve always been like this, thinking about something funny in a serious matter. It was my turn and I chose to spare, I will not hurt Asgore even if I may fall. Asgore stayed silent, with more of a pained look in his face, it became more apparent he didn’t wanna do this anymore. I dodged more of the fireballs and chose spare repeatedly. ‘’Heh..heh heh….. I can’t even stop a child from exiting the ruins… very well, you have showed that you are strong enough’’ Asgore sighted, ‘’It’s okay Asgore! I’ll be fine! I promise I might even destroy the barrier that bounds all monsters here’’. Asgore began tearing up and gave me a jacket and a hug. ‘’Child please understand, when you exit from this door don’t’ come back’’. I teared up, all these emotions I can’t handle them, ‘’I … I understand Asgore, I’l be fine and maybe we’ll see each other again?’’. Asgore gave me a warm smile and he also gave me a jacket for some reason, I guess I can’t go back  now.

 

When I opened the exit doors there was a hallway, I walked down the hallway and I was horrified of what I saw in the patch of sunlight. ‘’We meet again, yayaya? Golly you must be so proud to have had to spare Asgore, you think you’re so clever? HA! Just wait until you meet a relentless killer, what will you do then? We’ll see..yayaya!’’ Temmie said in a menacing voice. Before I could answer, the Tem suddenly disappeared into the shadows. ‘’how does it do that?’’ I thought to myself while walking to the end of the hallway. I was greeted with a freezing cold chill, I hated winter more than summer. I put on the jacket Asgore gave me, it was green with yellow stripes. ‘’Yikes Asgore, call the fashion police’’ I chuckled. The step after the other was very hard, the snow kept getting deeper and deeper, I even got some snow in my boots! How fun. I suddenly heard some footsteps that wasn’t mine, I picked up the pace I was walking. Suddenly a ‘’SNAP’’ could be heard in the distance, I began to run for my life. When I had ran a distance I was stopped  by a bridge with bars? Why is there bars? To stop someone? It was too wide to stop anyone. While still in thought, I heard a deep voice say ‘’ **H U M A N, D O N ‘ T Y O U K N O W H O W T O G R E E T A N E W P A L?** ’’ my heart jumped and stopped beating, I was frozen in place. ‘ **’T U R N A R O U N D A N D S H A K E M Y H A N D’’.** I hesitantly turned around, I saw a tall.. skeleton? With an orange hoodie and brown long shorts. The skeleton had stretched out a hand for me to shake.. I shook  it and a painful electric shock ran through my arms. ‘’Ha the ol’ buzz shock, it’s a classic, never fails to amuse me’’ the tall skeleton chuckled. ‘’hey, kid are you ok? Don’t be such a **buzzkill** ’’. I chuckled and said ‘’Yeah, just a bit **shocked** ’’ and with that we both laughed till we  couldn’t laugh anymore. ‘’Good one kid, but uh you’re human right? That’s hilarious, I’m Papyrus, Papyrus the skeleton, I should be on patrol for humans and capture them right now but you know I don’t feel up for it’’ he said in a lazily manner. ‘’But my brother sans, he is a human hunting fanatic, I think he’s right there, hey I got an idea, go through these bars my brother made them too wide so they can’t stop anyone’’. I obeyed the tall skeleton and went through the bars. I didn’t know what to do but before I could speak Papyrus told me to hide behind that convenient shaped lamp. I was amazed the lamp shape was perfectly fitting my body, how is that even possible? One of these days I won’t be thinking that question anymore.

I saw a small looking skeleton walking up to Papyrus, this small skeleton had blue gloves and boots, and a blue scarf. It was so cute how the scarf was tied it had small bow at the neck end. I could hear the small skeleton and Papyrus talk ‘’PAPYRUS! YOU STILL HAVEN’T RECALIBRATED YOUR PUZZLES! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE ALL THIS TIME, LAZYBONES!?’’. Puzzles? There’s puzzles? I don’t like puzzles but I don’t dislike them either, I feel accomplished whenever I finish one so. ‘’Chill bro, I have done a ton of work.. a **skele-ton** ’’. I had to  hold in a laugh, that one was funny. ‘’UGH PAPYRUS! YOU KNOW I HATE PUNS! STOP MAKING THEM AND RECALIBRATE YOUR PUZZLES!’’ the small skeleton said with an annoyed voice. ‘’But you’re smiling’’ papyrus responded ‘’I KNOW AND I HATE IT!’’ the small skeleton said with a small blue blush.’’I HAVE TO CATCH A HUMAN, I WILL BE THE ONE, I MUST BE THE ONE WHO CATCHES A HUMAN SO I CAN JOIN THE ROYAL GUARD!’’ he said while the scarf was swooshing in the non existent wind. ‘’Hm…..maybe that lamp over there can help you with that’’ wait what Papyrus what are you doing? ‘’WHAT? HAVE YOU BEEN STARING AT LAMPS ALL DAY? BROTHER YOU’RE SO LAZY!’’ phew he didn’t notice me, I’m so relived. ‘’I dunno bro…. this lamp looks pretty good to me’’ was that a compliment? Anyway. ‘’UGH! IM GOING ON A PATROL FOR HUMANS, IF YOU NEED ME ‘LL BE IN MY SENTERY STATION’’  they have sentry stations?. ‘’Okay bro, I’ll see you soon’’ the small skeleton walked away. I came from where I was hiding and talked to Papyrus ‘’Um …. Is there any nearby towns?’’ I asked, I was very exhausted after walking in the deep snow.  ‘’Yeah but you have to pass my brothers puzzles, it would be nice if you played along, my brother hasn’t been all that hyped and if maybe he sees a human he’ll cheer up a bit’’. ‘’hmm.. yeah I’ll do them as long as they’re not complicated’’ I said with a sigh. I began walking where the small skeleton had walked but before I could get very far I heard Papyrus say ‘’Oh btw whats your name?’’. ‘’it’s Y/N’’ I spoke loud and kept walking

 

You are filled with determination and  perseverance


	3. Riddles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You get ready to do some puzzles but this was not what you were expecting!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if there's any spelling mistakes and if my grammars wrong, please bear with me :3

It was chilling and you still wondered how it snowed in here, I was below ground right? So how could it snow? ‘’I blame it on magic’’, I chuckled. The road was surrounded by big tall trees and the road only went one way. The trees was pale grey with dark brown spots on them, the tree even had grey-greenish leaves on top even if was really cold and freezing.  I was walking and walking in till I saw two shadows, when I walked closer I could see it was papyrus and the small skeleton.

 

‘’SO AS I WAS SAYING ABOUT ALPHYS-‘’ the small skeleton stopped speaking and looked at me and back to his brother and back to me, he did this a few times and said to his brother  ‘’PAPYRUS, IS THAT A HUMAN?’’ he whispered, but it was loud enough for me to hear. ‘’Nah bro, I think that’s a bush’’ Papyrus said with a grin. ‘’OH…’’ the small skeleton said with a sad expression, ‘’But what’s that in front of the bush?’’ Papyrus said, still grinning. The small skeleton gasped ‘’IS THAT A HUMAN?’’, he had stars in his eyes. ‘’Yes’’ papyrus whispered. ‘’HUMAN! I SHALL CAPTURE YOU AND BECOME A ROYAL GUARDSMAN! I’LL BE SO POPULAR!’’ he said while pointing at me. ‘’IF YOU WANT TO ESCAPE YOU HAVE TO PASS MY PUZZLES! I’LL BE WAITING AT THE FIRST PUZZLE!’’ he ran off while Papyrus stayed behind. I walked up to papyrus and said ‘’Are those puzzles hard? I kinda suck at puzzles’’ I chuckled while rubbing the back of my head. ‘’Nah, he doesn’t do puzzles he actually do riddles and calls them puzzles, heh isn’t my bro cool’’ papyrus said in an amused voice. ‘’Oh! I’m way better at riddles’’ I sighed of relief, ‘’well I better be going so he doesn’t wait for too long, right?’’.

 

I walked off to the direction the small skeleton had run off to, you saw a sentry station but it was made out of boxes and had a sign where it stood ‘’WHO COULD’VE BUILD SUCH AN AMAZING BUILDING? I BET IT WAS THAT VERY FAMOUS ROYAL GUARDSMAN! (NOT YET A FAMOUS ROYAL GURADSMAN)’’ I chuckled, it was obvious it was the small skeleton who had build this fabulous sentry station. You walked further to a sign where it stood ‘’Absolutely no moving!!!’’ why no moving? Wasn’t I allowed to move? I walked near a sentry station but this one was a bit different and bigger, it had a bell on the counter. I was curious what happened if I rang the bell so I … ‘’PING’’ it was loud and high-pitched but it was short. Two dogs came out from the sentry looking station and they yelled in unison ‘’WHO’S THERE? WHO IS IT? I CAN SMELL AN UNFAMILIAR SMELL! IS IT A HUMAN? WE MUST ELIMINATE! ELIMINATE YOU!’’.

 

The area suddenly went black just like a battle and my heart went outside my body, ‘’not this again’’ I sighed. The two dogs were apparently called Dogamy and Dogressa, they attacked with big battle axes and I rolled to the ground to avoid getting cut by them. Now it was my time to choose what to do,I  chose to act, and I let them smell me since I were rolling on the ground and I couldn’t smell like a human anymore. ‘’WHAT? NO SUSPICIOUS SMELL, ARE YOU A LOST PUPPY?’’ Dogressa said with a confused look on her face. They swished their axes at me again but now they were blue, I didn’t know how to react I was paralyzed of fear so I stood still while closing my eyes waiting for the impact to come, but it never did. ‘’Does blue means I gotta stay still? That explains the sign’’ I thought to myself. It was my turn, and I chose to pet Dogressa and she yelled ‘’I’VE BEEN PET POT PAT PET POT’’ she was frantic, I laughed a bit. Now it was their turn again but instead there was hearts coming towards me, some was blue and some were regular white. I tried to move to the blue hearts and stay still, I accidentally bumped into a white heart and it hurt like I got a small burn. ‘’at least it didn’t pierce my clothes like the white fires did’’ I mumbled. Now it was my turn again, I was determined to spare these guys, I chose to pet Dogamy and he also yelled the same as Dogressa. White and blue hearts came my way and I dodged all of them this time and I chose to spare. The dark battle arena fainted and I could see the surroundings again. Dogamy and Dogressa looked at each other and said ‘’IT MUST’VE BEEN OUR IMAGINATION! WE NEED MORE BISCUITS!’’ they both nodded in agreement and went away as quickly as they came up. ‘’I should’ve not rang that bell… oh well they were nice even if they tried to eliminate me’’ I thought to myself as you were pushing forward, my HP was low but I continued to walk.

 

I saw papyrus just a bit ahead of me and I decided to strike up a conversation but before I could say anything Papyrus spoke ‘’Blue attacks means stop, so if you don’t move, you won’t get hurt, my brother has a blue special attack so you better be careful not to move.’’ He had a stern look on his face as he said that, I chuckled and said ‘’I already knew that’’. Papyrus’s face switched to shock and then to amazement ‘’You rang the bell?. ‘’Yup, I rang the bell’’ I responded, there was a moment of silence until we both laughed. ‘’hahaha, kid why did you ring the bell?’’ papyrus said while laughing, ‘’well I was curious what would happen? I didn’t expect the results though, but they were nice monsters’’ I said with a smile. ‘’That’s great kiddo, just remember don’t move when the attacks are blue’’. I nodded and kept walking, I saw a sign that said ‘’North: ice, South: ice, West: ice and East: Snowdin town (and ice)’’ well that was…. Informative… I decided to go north even if it stood just ice, I was curious of might be in that direction. When I got to the end you saw a snowman, I decided to approach it. I was surprised when it began talking ‘’Hey, you there could you be nice and bring a piece of me to a faraway place?’’ I was shocked but agreed and took a piece of the snowman in my backpack, ‘’this time I was happy I actually went to a field trip with a backpack with me.’’ I mumbled to myself. And with that I gave a goodbye to the snowman as I left to go east where snowdin town where located.

 

When I got a bit further east I saw the small skeleton standing there waiting for me, I waved at the small skeleton and the small skeleton lights up when he sees you. ‘’HUMAN! THERE YOU ARE, YOU TOOK SO LONG THAT I, THE GREAT  MAGNIFICENT SANS HAVE MADE MANY RIDDLES FOR YOU TO SOLVE!’’ he shouted with excitement. ‘’okay, what’s the riddle?’’ I said nervously. ‘’OKAY HUMAN, WHAT HAS A FOOT BUT NO LEGS? He asked. ‘’A snail’’ I responded back, this one was easy since Asgore actually taught me this riddle while you were in the ruins! Good thing Asgore likes snails. Sans eyes lit up with stars and shouted ‘’CORRECT! HUMAN! WOWIE I HAVE NEVER MET ANYONE WHO LIIKES RIDDLES AS MUCH AS I DO, MWHEH HEH HEH!’’. The small skeleton ran to you and hugged you, I blushed red slightly. He was so cute. ‘’HUMAN, DO YOU MIND COMING WITH ME TO THE NEXT PUZZLE?’’ he said with excitement and I nodded.

 

While strolling with sans, I saw a glamburger cart, ‘’Hey, sans do you want some glamburgers?’ I asked, sans face lit up with many stars in his eyes ‘’IF YOU CAN SOLVE THIS RIDDLE’’. Great another riddle, I was just lucky with the first one. ‘’hmm….. fine if you pay for the glamburgers’’ I had a big grin on my face when I said that. ‘’MWEH HEH HEH! CHALLANGE ACCEPTED! WHAT CAN YOU CATCH BUT NEVER THROW?’’ sans said with a big smile and anticipation on his face.  Oh wow this one was quite hard… as a cold breeze went over my face I began to sneeze, ‘’I think I’m beginning to catch a cold…’’ I thought to myself quietly. Wait a bit, catching a cold? Oh my god the answers is a cold!. ‘’Is it a cold?’’ I asked sheepishly. ‘’YOU ARE CORRECT! YOU ARE QUITE GOOD AT RIDDLES, BUT NOT AS QUITE AS  MAGNIFICENT AS ME! MWHEH HEH HEH, SINCE YOU WON THIS TIME I’LL TREAT YOU TO SOME GLAMBURGERS AS PROMISED!’’ Sans said with stars still in his eyes. Sans and I walked towards the glamburger cart where a cat looking person stood in the other end, it had brown fur and had a pink t-shirt with red suspenders and blue jeans.

                                                                          **(Sans pov)**

 

‘’Hey there little buddie, want some glamburgers?’’ the glamburger guy said with a sincere smile on his face ‘’TWO GLAMBURGERS PLEASE!’’, ‘’so one for you and your girlfriend, eh?’’ I blushed. ‘’ SHES NOT MY GIRLFRIEND, SHE’S JUST A FRIEND’’ I whispered so she couldn’t hear me. ‘’oh sorry little buddy didn’t mean to upset you, here you go two glamburgers and that’ll be 30 gold’’ I gave 30 gold pieces to the glamburger guy and walked towards the human, ‘’HERE YOU GO HUMAN! HMM… DO YOU MIND IF I CALL YOU BY YOUR NAME INTSEAD?’’  I blushed. ‘’Yeah sure, It’s Y’N’’.’’ Y/N was such a beautiful name’’ I thought to myself while walking being lost in thought.

                                                                          **(Your pov)**

As me and sans walked we reached the next puzzle/riddle place, we had just finished our glamburgers and I was energized enough to go on! Sans seemed to be somewhere else and I nudged him in the shoulder and sans expression was dazed ‘’This is where the next puzzle is right?’’ Sans snapped out of the daze and looked around. ‘’OF COURSE, Y/N WELL SPOTTED! MWHEH HEH HEH’’. ‘’whats the riddle? Getting a bit chilly in here, I’m surprised you’re not **chilled** to the **bone** ’’ I said laughing and sans was blushing but had an annoyed expression ‘’YOU KNOW I HATE JOKES! RIDDLES ARE SO MUCH BETTER!’’ I laughed even more, it was so cute seeing him flustered like that I had to wipe away a tear from laughing too much ‘’So whats the riddle?’’ I asked. ‘’OH RIGHT! THIS IS THE FINAL RIDDLE TIL WE GET TO SNOWDIN TOWN SO THIS ONE WILL NOT BE AS EASY AS THE OTHERS! MWEH HEH HEH, WHAT HAS NO BEGINNING, END OR MIDDLE?’’ he had a proud smile on his face like I was going to fail the riddle, but I won’t! No beginning nor end and has no middle? So it couldn’t be a timeline of sorts…. Hmm…… maybe there was shapes or objects connected to the riddle…. It took me several minutes before I got an answer ‘’Is it a circle?’’ Sans eyes lit up with stars.

                                                                          **(Sans pov)**

‘’Y/N! THAT’S RIGHT! MWEH HEH HEH! YOU SOLVED IT WITH MATTER OF MINUTES! I AM IMPRESSED!’’ I have never met anyone more into riddles as her, maybe she likes other things I do? ‘’I CAN WALK YOU TO SNOWDIN IF YOU WANT TO, I LIVE THERE SO I KNOW THE WAY QUITE WELL’’ I said nervously. ‘’Sure! I’m not against it’’. We were halfway to Snowdin in till I spotted Y/N shaking a bit, was she cold? When I looked closer her pants was burned on the knee and the jacket had some scratches. ‘’UM… IF YOU ARE COLD YOU CAN BORROW MY SCARF?’’ I blushed as i handed over my scarf. ‘’Oh thanks Sans but eh, could you help me put it on? I have never used a scarf before’’ she said with a smile. ‘’SURE! I AM A MASTER AT SCARVES!’’ I tied the scarf around her neck and tied a bow tie, she still had the a cape just when I wear it. ‘’LOOK! I AM THE MAGNIFICENT SANS!’’ she said while doing the pose I usually did. I blushed, she was kinda adorable. She began to laugh and playfully nudged my shoulder ‘’MWEHEHE HEH HEH! YOU WILL NEVER BE AS MAGNIFICENT AS THE REAL SANS!’’ I said cheerfully, we both laughed.

                                                                         **(Your pov)**

I was warmer when I had Sans scarf, I even had a cape with it, it was cute. We suddenly came to a sign where it stood ‘’Snowdin town’’ I guess this must be the place where sans lives. ‘’Hey sans, is there an inn here I could stay for the night?’’ Sans looked kinda disappointed but he still had a smile on his face. ‘’THERE’S AN INN WHERE A NICE BUNNY LADY IS IN CHARGE FOR IT’’.  Great at least there was an inn in this town. ‘’Do you want your scarf back?’’ I asked in a quiet voice, I had been quite fond of this scarf. ‘’YOU CAN KEEP IT TILL WE MEET AGAIN! THE PUZZLES AREN’T OVER JUST YET! BUT I WANNA FACE YOU WHEN YOU’RE ALL HEALED UP! MWEHEH HEH HEH!’’ he said confidently. I wondered what was the puzzle this time, was it another riddle? If so why did you need to be healed up? I didn’t like this were going but, I guess I’m curious of what’s gonna be happening. ‘’See you later sans!’’ I waved goodbye while entering the inn. I saw the bunny lady Sans was taking about, I asked her if I could get a room. She said it costed 80 G to rent a room for 3 nights, I checked my pockets and they were actually filled with gold. I didn’t wanna question it so I didn’t and gave the nice bunny lady the 80G.  I even had more gold to spare, maybe I should buy new clothes tomorrow. I went up the stairs and unlocked the door to my rental room, it was nice and warm, way better than being outside. I slammed my body into the bed, it was so soft. My eyes were heavy and I quickly went to sleep, curious of what was gonna happen tomorrow.

 

You are filled with determination and perseverance.


End file.
